


When Love Comes Together

by Typsy123



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typsy123/pseuds/Typsy123
Summary: The whole family gathers for a Christmas dinner! It's fluff and has a lot of presents!
Relationships: Shallan Davar & Kaladin & Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	When Love Comes Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [she_is_rysn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_rysn/gifts).

Kaladin immediately stopped when he entered the room. Shallan, cuddling a stuffed toy, was lying on the carpet, her eyes closed, but Kaladin could easily tell she was not yet asleep. He smiled softly at her, but his doctor instincts kicked in and he decided to get her off the floor, and tell er to at least sleep on the couch.

‘’Shallan! You can’t sleep on the floor! You’ll get sick!’’Kaladin tried to hide the smile in his voice, but it didn't exactly work out. Shallan groaned and turned her face to Kaladin, who was still standing in the doorway.

“Storming watch me. Adolin decided to wash all the sheets today, and all the beds are naked! And you know I don't like sleeping in naked beds!”

“Naked. You decided to call the sheetless beds naked?“ Kaladin burst into laughter and continued after he could breathe again: “I think there's a washed pair upstairs, and when Adolin comes home, we can both yell at him for stuffing all the sheets in the washing machine and leaving the beds….naked.”

Shallan threw her pillow at him, but Kaladin caught it gracefully and threw it back at her. Damn him and all his training. “What do you want to call beds without sheets then? I think ‘naked’ is a pretty suitable word, and you should honestly compliment me for saying such a smart thing, just after you pulled me off my wonderful daydream including sharks wearing Mickey Mouse hats and dancing hula.” 

Kaladin laughed and sat next to her. “There's only one person in this world that would daydream about sharks wearing Mickey Mouse hats dancing hula, Shallan, and that's you.” “Duh! I haven't met anyone else that fabulous and interesting!”

Kaladin went silent for a moment, and a wide smile spread across his face. Then he attacked her. 

Shallan yelped, but Kaladin was quickly on top of her, tickling her and laughing. Shallan tried twisting beneath him, but he was way bigger and way stronger than her, and she was pretty busy laughing to death for that to succeed. Soon she was left without breath, and decided to use a trick Adolin thought her. She twisted enough that one of her legs was free, and kicked Kaladin behind the knee. He yelped, lost balance and nearly fell on top of Shallan, but she was faster and soon stood on top of him. She grinned lazily, but burst into laughter at Kaladin’s still surprised face.

“Did Adolin teach you? And that was amazing as hell!’’

“Yeah, though I didn't think I would use it on you. Just for the information, you deserved it. No real gentleman tickles a just awoken lady. As said, totally deserved.”

Kaladin laughed again, but Shallan was still sitting on his stomach, which caused her to bounce up and down. Which caused Kaladin to laugh more, and that didn't really help her. 

“Now, after you have tickled me nearly to death, it's your turn.’’

‘’What?”

She didn't answer, but instead attacked him in return. Which, again, caused her to bounce. She stood up on her knees, to prevent further bouncing. Kaladin stopped making any sound, but he was still shaking with laughter. Shallan ticked off her head and chuckled loudly. He tried to flip them again, but did not succeed and got an extra load of tickling.“Okay, okay, enough, I can't breathe anymore and my stomach hurts. You win, please don't make me dance hula with a Mickey Mouse hat on.”

Shallan flopped down next to him and spread her arms. “Can we both sleep on the floor? As far as I know the beds are still naked, and I got exhausted tickling you. You weigh more than a pig.“

“Oh, c’mon, pigs don't have so much muscles. And if we’re sleeping here, at least let's get some pillows and blankets.”

“Yeah, otherwise your perfect ass will freeze.”

Kaladin rose his eyebrows at her and went to get the blankets. After a while, Shallan heard him shouting from the other room: “Adolin said he's coming home late today, right?” He entered the room with a pile of blankets in his hands, which hid his face and muffled his voice. “We could put on a movie and make a pillow fort if you want. And take a nap on the floor.”

Shallan beamed and stood up to help him with the blankets. “Nice! What should we watch? We can go old school with some disney movies, we could watch something superhero themed, oooor…’’

“What?”

“Teenage drama!!!”

Kaladin was once again laughing. Shallan suddenly remembered how quiet and grumpy he was when they met. How he was nearly broken from his brother’s death because of the war, how insecure, scared and lonely he looked back then. She smiled softly at him.

“I think I’m gonna go with cheesy teenage romance drama. There are always a few tones of them waiting to be found. And they have no hula dancing.”

“I don't get what’s wrong with hula dancing!”

After an hour of searching for the perfect one, according to Shallan, which means one she hasn't already watched, they decided that they were going to watch ‘’The Perks of Being a Wallflower”

“Wait, isn’t this Hermione? I thought she was from Harry Potter!

“It's just the same actress, mmm I think her name was Emma Wattson? Oh look, and it's the guy from Percy Jackson!”

“Noo, the movies were terrible! But he's handsome, soooo…”

Kaladin laughed at Shallan’s face and started preparing to play the movie. Shallan proceeded to cover the sofa with blankets and pillows, but halfway through it, she realised she needed more blankets. 

“Kal, do we have more blankets? I will need more than you brought, the sofa is biiiig.”

Kaladin didn't look up from the computer, but smiled. Shallan rolled her eyes at him, and after he didn't answer for another minute, she quietly neared him and hopped on his lap like a cat. Kaladin yelped and nearly fell off his chair. At least he looked up from his computer. Shallan was intensely staring at him, frowning, and trying really hard not to smile. Kaladin stared back at her for a second, then landed a quick kiss on her nose. It was like magic, at one moment she was pouting, and on the other, her lips were parted from surprise and her eyes were wide open. Then she started laughing. He picked her up, bridal style, and set her on the coach, kissing her again. 

"Stay here, I'll take care of the blankets. The movie is downloading, but I need to turn on the TV."

"Bring more pillows too, mister Doctor."

"Please don't call me that."

She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes.

"Whatever, mister Doctor."

Kaladin stuck his tongue back at her and went to get more blankets and pillows. After they were done with covering the sofa, Shallan jumped and landed on it. 

"Aaah, cozy. And comfy."

Kaladin flopped next to her, grabbed the remote and played the movie. Shallan wrapped herself with a blanket and sighed happily. Kaladin glanced at her for a second then burst out laughing. 

"If I wasn't a blanket burrito, I would've hit you with a pillow, mister Doctor."

‘’I’m absolutely sure you would, Miss Hula Dancing.’’

“Noo only I can call you stupid names!”

“And what gave you that thought, Miss Hula Dancing?” 

“Stop! It’s not fair!”

She attempted to kick him, but with her legs wrapped in a blanket, it wasn’t much of a kick. Kaladin laughed and stuck his tongue out again at Shallan, and half a second after she was doing the same.

“Shh, we’re supposed to be watching a movie! Let’s make a temporary truce, I won’t be calling you Miss Hula Dancing, and you won’t call me Mister Doctor. For now.”

Shallan snuggled against him and said that yes, she agrees with the temporary truce. For now.

They watched the movie in silence, cuddling together. After a while, Shallan was already sobbing, and Kalading was hiding his watery eyes. When they reached the end of the movie, their faces were both wet from tears. They sat there for a little while longer, just being with each other, enjoying the silence in the house. Shallan’s eyes were starting to close when Kaladin quietly murmored:

“Do you still wanna sleep on the floor or what?” 

Shallan just hummed in response and got closer to Kaladin. He cupped her cheek and lifted her face towards his, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Shallan scrunched her nose and stretched. 

“Hey. Miss Hula Dancing, wake up.”

“Is it morning yet?” 

“No, dummy, we have to sleep somewhere and all the beds are naked, as you call them. Do you still want to sleep on the floor?”

Shallan stretched some more and proceeded to cuddle into Kaladin’s lap.

“Yeah, come on let's do that. Mister Doctor.” 

Kaladin laughed softly, then picked her up and gently laid her down on the couch.

“Wait here, I’ll prepare the “bed” for sleeping.”

Shallan adjusted on the sofa and sighed, closing her eyes again. Kaladin took out a big mattress they had for emergency situations and put it on the floor, covering it with a few blankets. Then, he brought in two big pillows and placed them on the bed. Kaladin gently picked up Shallan again, who was already asleep. She barely opened her eyes, smiled a bit, and then cuddled up in the bed. 

“Mmm Kal, I want some blankets, I’m cold.”

“Right away, princess.’’

Kaladin took the blankets from the sofa and wrapped Shallan in them, placing another kiss on her forehead. He put out the lights in the other rooms, and lastly those in the living room, where Shallan was already soundly asleep. He softly smiled down at her and laid next to her, careful not to wake her up. She turned on the other side, facing him, and snuggled her head in his chest, humming sleepily. Kaladin smiled again and put his hands around her protectively, as if someone was going to burst in and take her from him. 

=====================

When Adolin returned from work, he did not expect his girlfriend and boyfriend sleeping on the ground, wrapped in three blankets, cuddling together. But it didn’t genuinely surprise him, either. He noticed the messy sofa, and the opened computer nearby, and smiled. So they were watching a movie before he came home. Hopefully they didn’t do anything else without him. He undressed as quietly as he could and got in the shower. After ten minutes or so, Kaladin’s sleepy head stuck through the door. 

“So you are already home. How did it go?”

He got in the bathroom wholly and sat on the floor, still a little drowsy. Adolin laughed at his bed hair, and Kaladin tried to murder-glare him, but it didn’t work out and he just looked like an annoyed puppy, which caused Adolin to laugh more. 

“It went well, we found him and locked him up safely. It was an easy operation, but there was a shit ton of paperwork, that's why it took me so long.”

“Oh. Me and Shallan watched a movie, and since you left all the sheets in the washing machine, we had to sleep on the ground. Luckily for you, I managed to make it comfortable enough.”

“Oh so that's what I forgot!”

Kaladin laughed and Adolin nearly slipped in the shower staring at his smile. And he was the naked one! 

“Do you have to go to work tomorrow?” 

Adolin starred lovingly down at him on that question. When Kaladin was sleepy he sounded like a five year old and had absolutely no filter. You couldn’t make him embarrassed, whatever you did when he was in that state.

“No, I don't. They gave me a break because of the solved case. So, you're going to have me here for the whole week.”

Kaladin’s face immediately lit up, and Adolin couldn’t help but blush. And he was the naked one! 

“Did you find the guy with the Shardguns? We haven't heard of him from something like a week or so. “

Kaladin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah, we did. Didn’t I tell you already?”

Adolin smiled and stepped out of the shower and kissed him on the lips.

“Tell me again.”

Kaladin smiled back at him and handed him a towel.

‘‘You can dress first. And please be quiet, Shallan is sleeping.”

“As if she wakes up that easy.”

Kaladin stuck his tongue at him and went to bring him clothes. Adolin smiled to himself and brushed his teeth in the meantime and when Kaladin returned with pajamas for him, he was all ready for sleep. Adolin stole another quick kiss from Kaladin and dressed, nearly falling, but they managed not to wake up Shallan. 

“I guess I’m sleeping on the floor with you tonight?”

“Except if you don’t want to sleep on the ‘naked’ beds, as Shallan called them, then yes.”

Adolin burst out laughing, and Kaladin quickly shushed him, trying not to laugh himself. 

“Yeah, she called them that. But it wasn’t the weirdest thing today! She said she was daydreaming about sharks with Mickey Mouse hats dancing hula!”

“Are you purposely trying to wake up Shallan? Because if you continue to do that, she will definitely be awake soon.”

Kaladin laughed as quietly as he could, but Adolin decided to shut him up with a kiss. Kaladin was surprised at first, but kissed back almost immediately. Adolin’s back hit the counter, but he didn’t pull away from the kiss, and only smiled against Kaladin’s lips. His hands slipped under Adolin’s shirt, and then they both had to pull apart for a breath. Kaladin smiled at him, a little flushed.

“I like it when you silence me like that. It works very effectively.”

Adolin smiled back at him and kissed him passionately again. 

“We should go to bed, or else my feet are going to freeze. It’s cold, I just showered, and I’m barefoot.” 

They both froze when they heard footsteps, Kaladin suddenly very awake. Shallan’s messy hair stuck in the kitchen, and they both relaxed. Adolin smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, and then kissed her. Shallan’s bed head was absolutely hilarious, and her disoriented face made it no better. Both boys burst out laughing, and soon Shallan joined them. 

“Idiots. I go to the kitchen to get something to eat, I see that it’s light inside, and see you two, who clearly just had a make out session!” 

Adolin laughed again and ruffled her hair. 

“We were just going to bed, my feet are cold. And Shallan, tomorrow you should really tell me about those hula sharks.”

Shallan suspiciously eyed Kaladin, then punched him in the arm.

“You told him, didn’t you. Now you’ll never let it go, right Mister Doctor?”

“You have no right to talk, Miss Hula Dancing!”

Adolin was shivering, and when Shallan and Kaladin noticed, they immediately got him into the bed. Shallan piled two more blankets on the bed and snuck in, snuggling close to Adolin. Kaladin returned with one more pillow and laid down next to Adolin, spooning him. Adolin smiled lazily and said:

“You know why is it awesome to be in a triad? You can be both the big spoon and the little spoon!”

Shallan and Kaladin kicked him under the blankets at the same time and Shallan murmured something that suspiciously sounded like ‘idiots’. Adolin laughed and hugged tightly Shallan. Kaladin snuggled his face in his neck and sighed happily. 

“I love you both, even if you’re idiots.’’ Kaladin made a pause, took in a breath, and continued. “Do you remember? You are the reason why I can smile again, after...after Tien. And after all that happened.” Kaladin took in another, shaky breath. Adolin, suddenly serious, turned his face to Kaladin’s.

“It’s okay now. You’re okay, I’m okay, and Shallan is okay. It’s all over, Kal. there’s no need to worry.”

Kaladin smiled at him.

“I know.”

Shallan lifted her head, and drowsily told them to shut the fuck up and go to sleep. Adolin turned and spooned her, and Kaladin snuggled his face in Adolin again.

At one point during the night, Kaladin heard a loud thud nearby. He stood up,suddenly alert, squinting and trying to see if there was something. At last, he lit the lamps, and when his eyes adjusted, he saw that Shallan rolled off the bed. He smiled, placed her on the bed again and put the lights out ,slipping under the blankets. 

================================

When the sun slipped through the window, Kaladin was already awake. He was sitting on his desk, sipping from a cup of hot cocoa, and writing on his laptop. It was just a hobby of his, but he really enjoyed doing it, and was planning to publish at least one book. At ten o’clock, Adolin’s messy hair showed in the doorframe. Kaladin warmly smiled at him and tilted his head to the warm cup of coffee on the counter. Adolin just drowsily nodded, picked up the cup and took a big sip from it. Kaladin returned to his laptop, still smiling. Before he had his cup of coffee in the morning, Adolin was impossible to talk to. After a while, Shallan too entered the room. Now she was a morning person. Kaladin couldn't understand how she can get up every morning well rested and fresh. 

"Good morning, my fellow boys! How do you feel in this sunny winter morning?"

Adolin just groaned and continued to sip from his coffee. Kaladin finally got up from the computer and stretched, nearly knocking off his cup. Shallon peaked to see what Kaladin was writing, and after a while sat down on the chair and focused on the reading, taking sips from Kaladin's cup with hot chocolate. Kaladin yawned and went over to Adolin, hugging him from behind. Suddenly, Shallan shot off from the chair.

“It’s the 24th!”

Kaladin turned his head to her. 

“Yeah. It’s the 24th of...December. Oh. Oooh. OOH!’’

Adolin spit out his last bit of coffee laughing. He put his cup in the sink, pulled himself a chair, and sat next to Shallan.

"We made a plan, remember? We went shopping, bought all the presents we needed and all the ingredients for dinner tonight. So, there's no need to panic."

Shallan sighed and laid down on Adolin's legs.

"I know, I know, it's just not like me not to worry. When did Jasnah say they will arrive?"

"At five p.m., they're bringing every Kholin they can find with them. Kal, when did your mom say that they'll come?"

"They have to finish baby proofing the house, so they will be a little late. I think at seven or something?"

"But are you sure we bought everything we need?"

Adolin laughed and kissed Shallan's forehead.

"Quit worrying, everything's going to be okay!" 

Kaladin drank the rest of his chocolate and stretched again.

"It's time to start preparing!" 

==============

By lunch, the house was shining clean and they've already checked if they had everything twice. Shallan managed to calm down a bit, and they ate on the kitchen table. Shallan managed to find her Christmas albums in her music folders, which were huuuge, and it was echoing all around the house. They were laughing and running around, and suddenly it was already three in the afternoon. Shallan panicked once again, and insisted that they should start preparing dinner. 

They checked the ingredients, again, and started preparing the meal. Shallan had planned five meals and three salads, and Kaladin and Adolin had to cut millions of vegetables for them. 

"Shallan, are you sure we will be able to eat all this?" 

She went over to Kaladin, who was currently slicing some cucumber for a salad that Shallan found in Bulgaria and liked it so much that she decided to have it on their Christmas dinner, and landed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. You know how much Adolin eats, and his father doesn't eat any less."

"You've got a point. Also are you sure that this ...cheese is actually cheese? It doesn't look like cheese. It's too soft and...white."

Shallan laughed again and returned to the meal she was preparing. There was meat and a whole bunch of vegetables in it, and you eat it with rice. It was Adolin and Dalinar's favourite food, and Shallan enjoyed making it. 

After nearly two hours, everything was finally done. Shallan put the cake in the oven and dusted of her hands.

"Oof finally. That was a rather fun afternoon. Jasnah just texted me that they'll be here in half an hour."

Adolin flopped on the sofa and sighed. Kaladin sat next to him and put his head on Adolin's shoulder, sighing too. 

"Good. Hopefully they'll bring another fun thing to play with, Navani always has cool stuff."

Kaladin laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What? They're so cool! Do you remember when she brought this tiny little robot that would go around the house and repeat whatever sound it heard? It was amazing!"

Shallan joined them on the sofa, pressing her knees to her chest. 

"Yeah, I admit that Navani's inventions are awesome. But have you read her science papers? And Jasnah's? Incredible. I want to be a woman like them."

Adolin kissed her and laughed.

"But you are! I think your science papers are awesome, even though I don't understand a word from them."

"Yeah, Adolin's right. Shallan, your science papers are great, and you cooking skills are outstanding."

Shallan shot up from the sofa and swore.

"The cake! Oh I hope I didn't burn it!"

She ran into the kitchen, swearing on the way, and after a few moments Kaladin and Adolin spontaneously burst out laughing. Shallan shouted from the other room.

"I can still hear you, you idiots! I'm in the kitchen, not deaf!"

That certainly didn't stop them from laughing, especially when Shallan dropped a few more swear words. When Shallan returned from the kitchen, Adolin was on the ground, silently laughing and Kaladin had tears in his eyes. But before Shallan could join them, the bell rang. She swore again, took off her apron, and rushed to get the door. Adolin stood up from the floor and dusted off his clothes. Kaladin went to wash his face and change his shirt. He could hear Shallan greeting someone who sounded like Jasnah and Navani. After he changed, he went downstairs, stealing a quick kiss from Adolin. Shallan was excitedly talking about history with Jasnah, and Navani was nearby, taking out food from a bag. Dalinar and Renarin were nowhere to be seen. Adolin ran the last few steps and hugged Navani.

"Navani! How are you? Where are dad and Ren?''

She laughed and hugged Adolin back.

"I'm fine, and Dalinar is taking stuff out of the car with your brother. We brought a lot of sweet things and a few bottles of wine."

Shallan sighed, strolling over to them.

"Now everyone is going to bring a few bottles of wine and after dinner we'll have a whole winery. Oh and Kal, your mom just texted me that they'll be here after a few minutes, they finished early." 

Kaladin's face lit up and he made a little jump.

"Oh! Will they bring Oroden with them?"

"Yeah, they'll bring his cradle too, so he can sleep."

Jasnah took off her shoes and went inside, gesturing to her mother to do the same. The bell rang again, and Adolin opened the door. 

"Dad! Ren! Come in...ooh you brought too much stuff. Shallan's brothers will bring the tree, but damn, you brought everything else!"

Dalinar went in and hugged his son. After that, Renarin got his turn for a hug. 

"We may have brought too much stuff, yeah. But I have no part in this, it was all Navani. Dad here, for example, did not move his finger."

"I had too much work, okay? Don't blame it all on me!"

Adolin laughed and took part of the boxes they were carrying. After they brought everything in, they sat in the living room around the coffee table. Shallan sat between Adolin and Kaladin, but after a few seconds, she stood up to get some food. She placed on the table a bowl of candy, bagels, and a jug of hot chocolate with a few cups. Adolin was laughing about something Renarin said, and Navani was snuggling with Dalinar. Jasnah was quietly arguing about something with Kaladin and waving her hands around. Shallan smiled softly at the scene, and then the bell rang again. Now, if you haven't seen a full-grown police officer shooting up and shouting "mommy!", that was your moment. Kaladin shot up and ran to get the door. Shallan soon joined him, followed by the whole Kholin family. 

"Mommy! Dad!"

Kaladin hugged them tight, and Hesina laughed.

"Hello Kal. Oh, and Shallan! And Adolin!" 

Hesina hugged them both tightly. Lirin stepped near his son, took him by the shoulders and hugged him again. Hesina turned again to Kaladin.

"Will you help me take Oroden out of the car? His chair is a pain in the ass to take off." 

Kaladin beamed and went to get his brother. Shallan leaned against the door, still smiling. He was so different from when she met him. They didn’t even suspect that he was so soft and loving on the inside. 

Kaladin returned with a baby in his arms, and Hesina was carrying a few things, including the baby’s cradle. Oroden was babbling some nonsense, and Kaladin was smiling at him, returning the same sounds. Shallan smiled again, and kissed Kaladin lightly on the lips. 

“Stop speaking baby language, and help me setting the table. Nan Balat said that they’ll be here shortly, and they’re carrying the tree, so we have to make room for it too.”

Kaladin gave his brother to Lirin and jokingly stuck his tongue out to Shallan. 

“Adolin should help too. Don’t leave him with Jasnah for too long, or he’ll start understanding your science papers.”

Shallan stuck her tongue back at him and went to get Adolin. Kaladin entered the living room, carrying the last box of Christmas decoration. Dalinar was still cuddling with Navani, and Jasnah and Shallan were putting up Christmas lights. Adolin came and helped Kaladin to take out the things from the box, and then to set up the table. They didn't put the warm meals on it, just the salads. They were still waiting for guests, after all.

The doorbell rang once again and Shallan went to get it. Kaladin joined her shortly after. When Shallan opened the door, all they could see was a tree. A muffled voice behind it said:

"Hello guys! I can't really see who it is, but Merry Christmas!"

Shallan laughed and helped her brothers to get the tree inside. Kaladin picked it up from there and carried it to the living room. He could hear Shallan laughing and greeting her brothers. He smiled to himself and put the tree down. Navani gasped when she saw it.

"Wow. It's really big, do we have enough decorations for it?"

Adolin joined them, smiling.

"We have enough decorations for three more trees like that. We're not waiting for anyone else, right?"

Kaladin nodded.

"Okay, let's start decorating the tree and then eat! After that we could give each other presents." 

Kaladin stole a quick kiss from Adolin, but blushed when he saw Navani smiling. 

"I like that idea. I'll tell Shallan."

"There's no need for that, I'm already here, and I heard. Let's get this going."

===============

Half an hour later, they still weren't done.Lirin and Hesina were putting the baby to sleep, and didn’t take part in the decorating. Shallan's stomach was hurting from laugher, and Adolin looked like a Christmas tree more than the Christmas tree. Jasnah, surprisingly, was laughing too. Kaladin had tears in his eyes, for the same reason Shallan's stomach hurt. 

"I am the Christmas tree now, I took over the usurper who stands over there!" - Adolin proclaimed, tripping in a garland. Shallan fell on the ground from laughing and Jasnah had to sit on a chair. Renarin was standing nearby, trying to pretend like it wasn't funny, but they could see his smile and the tears in his eyes. Shallan stood up and took and angel off of Adolin's hand.

"We should really finish with the tree, I'm hungry." 

Adolin shook off the decoration and laughed.

"C'mon, I'm hungry too."

He started to walk towards the table, but when he reached Shallan, he made a quick maneuver and picked her up bridal style. Shallan yelped and waved her hands and legs.

"Adolin! Put me down!"

Adolin laughed and carried her to the already set table. Hesina showed in the doorframe, smiling at them. Lirin entered after a few moments, looking disheveled, and took a place on the table. Jasnah and the others joined them after they put the final decorations on the tree. Kaladin took the place on Shallan’s right, and Adolin sat on her other side. Jasnah sat between Navani and Kaladin, and Dalinar sat next to Navani. Renarin was on Adolin’s left, and Shallan’s brothers were on the remaining seats. After they were all seated, Adolin stood up, pouring himself a glass of wine.

“I’m really glad I could gather you all today on this dinner…” Shallan slapped him on the thigh, urging him to stop blabbing and start eating. He ignored her and continued talking: “...and I’m glad that I could spend more time with you.”

Kaladin was staring at the meals, Jasnah was playing with her fork and Dalinar and Navani were whispering something to each other. Shallan pulled him down, standing up herself.

“We’re all hungry, so let”s start eating!”

Wikim laughed and took a chicken leg onto his plate. Lirin grabbed a whole plate of salad. Jasnah followed Wikim’s example, and soon everyone was eating and laughing. After the first salad plate was finished, Shallan stood up and put another plate on the table. It was some kind of meat, covered with sauce. Renarin hummed at the sight of it and Nan Balat nodded in agreement. Kaladin put some on his plate, tried it and jumped in his seat.

“Aah! It’s too hot!”

The table went completely silent, and Renarin was trying not to laugh. Hesina’s mouth was full and she clamped her hands in front of it to stop from spitting on someone. Adolin had a strange look on his face and Shallan’s fork was in the air. After a few more minutes of silence, Adolin, at first quietly, but then with a normal tone, said: 

“You’re too hot and I still eat you.”

Shallan slammed her hands on the table, her fork falling on the ground. Renarin was laughing, and Jasnah was trying not to, but she soon gave in. Shallan stood up.

“ONE DINNER.”

Wikim and Jushu started laughing too, soon joined by the rest of the table. Lirin’s fork fell too, and Hesina had to put her knife down from laughing.

“ONE PEACEFUL DINNER IS ALL I ASK FOR.”

Kaladin was holding a hand to his stomach, and when they calmed down for a little, all it took was a look at Shallan’s face. Renarin was at the stage of silently slapping his knee, and Jasnah had her face to the table, her whole body shaking with laughter. Shallan couldn’t hold a straight face for much longer, and soon she was laughing. 

It took them a whole ten minutes to calm down, because after each silent moment, someone burst out laughing and it all went to hell. At last, Joshu managed to say, keeping a straight face:

“It’s actually very delicious, nice job sis! You should give us the recipe!”

Adolin clapped her on the back.

“Yeah, Shallan, it’s awesome!”

Navani asked for the recipe too, and soon everyone at the table knew how to cook it, even Kaladin, who couldn't make a meatball. 

The dinner continued with laughter and jokes until midnight. Shallan, at last stood up, stretching and yawning.

"Let's make the table and we can start with the presents!"

Kaladin and Adolin exchanged a look, and every one on the table seemed uncomfortable. Renarin raised his hand awkwardly.

"How did you know we brought presents? We agreed that we would not buy anything this year."

Shallan smiled at him and sat back down.

"I know all of you, and I know that we all brought presents. Even after we agreed that there would be no presents this year."

Adolin burst out laughing, followed shortly by Kaladin. Jasnah was already chuckling, but they managed to control it before it grew into another round of laughter. Dalinar smiled and stood up, picking up a few plates and placing them in the sink. Navani and Renarin did the same, followed by Shallan’s brothers. All of them took something from the table, and Adolin started washing the dishes that didn't fit into the washing machine. Renarin joined him, and after less than ten minutes, the kitchen was shining clean, mainly because of Hesina, who took the job of cleaning the floor. They gathered around the tree and sat on the cushions that Shallan brought. After a few awkward moments, Renarin facepalmed.

“How are we going to exchange gifts if we don’t have them! Ours are still in the car, and I’m sure that Adolin’s are still up in his room. Same goes for all of you.”

Adolin exchanged a guilty look with Jasnah and but didn’t stand up. Dalinar patted Renarin’s shoulder.

“I’ll go get them, hopefully I didn’t forget any of them home.” 

Lirin stood up too, putting his coat on, and winking at Kaladin at his way out. Shallan put her head in Adolin’s lap and closed her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead, murmuring: 

“Are you already sleepy?”

Shallan opened her eyes and chuckled.

“No, the fun hasn’t even started yet! Wanna bet how many dumb doctor stuff Kaladin will get?”

“I bet on two. There won't be so many people to give them to him.“

Shallan laughed again. Renarin sat closer to them, interested in the conversation. 

“I bet on four. At least two will be from that doctors kit with the organs you need to put in place. “

Adolin patted his brother on the back.

“Did you get him one, Ren? “

“Hey, I’m still here! Right next to you! And I'm certainly not deaf.”

A faint cry echoed from the other room. Hesina and Kaladin looked up at the same time. Hesina started to get up, but Kaladin was faster. He made a gesture to his mom to sit down and disappeared in the other room. Adolin’s head followed him, and after he turned to Shallan again, he was smiling, a soft look in his eyes. Shallan smiled back at him, and then Dalinar, followed by Lirin, entered the room. Shallan stood up from her place in Adolin’s lap.

“Exactly how many presents have you brought! Navani! You didn’t have to!”

Navani just smiled and went to help her husband with the pile of presents wrapped in Christmas paper. Hesina did the same with Lirin and placed them all under the tree. Adolin went to get his from his room, and soon returned with another pile of presents. He stuffed them in the little space left under the tree, and huffed. 

Kaladin returned to find a pile of gifts under the tree. It was a hilarious sight, because Kaladin himself was carrying a large pile. Jasnah, who disappeared somewhere earlier, entered the room at the same time and stopped immediately. Joshu bursted out laughing at the sight of both Kaladin and Jasnah standing still, presents in the arms, watching each other. At last, Jasnah sighed and went to leave her pile of presents under the tree. Kaladin followed her example, and after that put his hands on his waist. 

"That's a looot of presents. I wonder if I'm getting some sleep tonight."

Shallan strolled over him and hugged him.

"No you're not. But at least it's going to be fun."

===================================

"Oh come on, another one!"

Shallan laughed and took the game from Kaladin's hands. 

"Now you can practice on where to put the organs!"

"You said it the first two times! I don't need three of these games! I don't even need one!"

Renarin patted him on the shoulder, chuckling.

"Now you can educate both Shallan and Adolin to put the organs in place."

Kaladin just silently lied on the ground and sighed. 

"I'm so done with all of you."

===================================

"Oh god! Wikim! I've always wanted these brushes!"

Shallan stood up and hugged her brother tightly. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I knew that, that's why I bought them."

"Now I can use them for all the paint and the art supplies I got this evening."

They all laughed and started unwrapping their other presents.

===================================

Dalinar took a present with his name written on it. He eyed suspiciously Adolin and Renarin, who were snickering and whispering something. He started slowly unwrapping it, still staring at Adolin. When the paper was fully off, Dalinar rose a what looked like a poorly made book. He snorted at the title and turned it around, so the others could see. Jasnah squinted at it and read:

"How to be honourable. A book by Zuko."

Adolin and Renarin burst out laughing, followed by Kaladin and Shallan. Jasnah thought about it for a few moments and then burst out laughing herself.

"This is genius, I want one too."

Adolin answered through tears.

"Wait until you see the images."

===================================

Shallan suddenly stood up and pulled Kaladin to stand up too. She whispered something in his ear, and Kaladin went in the other room. He returned with a big box labelled"Adolin" and dropped it in front of Adolin.

"Ooh! Is that for me?"

"It literally says Adolin, it's obviously for you."

Adolin started unwrapping the paper and soon reached the box. He opened it and gasped.

"Oh. My. God. Oh my god thank you! It's so beautiful!"

He pulled a blue acoustic guitar out of the box and put it in his lap. Adolin caressed the instrument, but then left it again in the box. Je stood up and pulled both Kaladin and Shallan into a tight hug. Kaladin laughed and hugged him back.

===================================

It was three in the morning and Shallan was getting really sleepy. Hesina and Lirin went home earlier and Renarin went with them for a ride.Kaladin was lying in Adolin's lap with closed eyes. Navani and Dalinar were whispering something to each other. Shallan's brothers were putting their presents in the car. Jasnah stood up, dusted off her clothes and gestured to her mother to stand up.

"We should go. It's really late and everyone's sleepy. I just wonder how are we going to fit so many gifts in the car." 

Navani stood up followed shortly by Dalinar. 

"Yeah, we should really go. I think Wikim are already done."

Dalinar stretched.

"I'll get the presents in the car, no worries."

===================================

Adolin snuggled closer to Shallan and hummed. She sighed but did not wake up. Soon Kaladin joined them, gently putting his weight on the bed. Adolin locked his hand with Kaladin's and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for the guitar once again. It made me really happy."

Kaladin hummed. 

"I know. That's why we bought it. I knew your old one was broken and you didn't tell us."

"Mmm I would've told you. Someday."

"Sleep. Today was a really long day."

"But I enjoyed every second of it."

"I know. Go to sleep. I love you."

Adolin smiled and squeezed Kaladin's hand.

"I love you too."


End file.
